The environment within which an instrument is disposed may subject the instrument to adverse stressing which may be random in occurrence or variable in time duration. One of the stresses to which aircraft instruments may be subjected is that of acceleration due to vibration and/or steady state accelerating forces such as G-load. For example, a pressue pressure for acquiring static or dynamic ambient atmospheric pressure measurements for use in the aircraft instrumentation may comprise a pressure sensitive element or member such as a diaphragm subjected on one side to a vacuum and on the other side to the ambient atmospheric pressure to be measured. Unless the sensitivity of the instrument is reduced to an undesirably low level, vibration of the airframe within which the transducer is mounted may provide a background of unwanted signal information (usually designated as "jitter" or "grass") which may mask pertinent signal information provided by small but significant pressure variations.
In addition, the transducer may be subjected to relatively large steady state acceleration forces of uncertain duration during critical aircraft maneuvers, with consequent false signals fed into the aircraft instrumentation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a transducer which compensates for stress forces, in particular vibration and acceleration forces. A transducer according to the present invention has compensation for both vibration and steady state accelerating forces applied to it from any direction, without degradation or desensitization of its output by the compensating means.